Chivalry is undead
by staywondrous
Summary: Its been 8 years since the Sanderson sisters came back. Max and Allison are still together living in Boston and Dani is in high school dealing with teen things like homework, being bullied and a new boy? Dani/OC M for safety.


After Sarah, Mary and Winifred met the sun and turned to dust I figured me, Max and Binx even Allison would live happily ever after. I was terribly mistaken. Binx crossed over, Max and Allison went off to college and are living together somewhere in Boston forgetting everything that happened and me. Its been 8 years since that horrible, incredible Halloween night and I've thought about the Sanderson sisters every day since. I was in elementary school when Max lit the black flame candle. The year after that was torture for him, Jay and 'Ice' were relentless even though we saved them from Sarah's cages when we went back for the candle and the book. Max left a year later. I grew up quickly, the kids in my school saw to it by making fun of me daily. I was nutso, the girl obsessed with witches, the crazy witch girl, so I usually tuned them out the only way I knew how, by drawing or immersing myself in a book.

It was Monday, the last class of the day and I was reading a crime novel. I had just gotten to a part where the heroine uncovered an important lead when the the bell rang so I put my bookmark in and packed up my stuff for the trek home. This week was Halloween and every Halloween I somehow made it tradition to go to the cemetary, visit BIlly, Thackery and Emily and bring them each flowers. I usually went to the florist in the next town over but on my walk home there was a grand opening sign and flag for a new florist in town, I knew the place was for sale but I didn't know anyone had bought it yet let alone be ready to open. I went in figuring it was worth checking out if it meant I didn't have to take the 20 minute bus ride to the next town.

When I walked in a bell rang above the door startling the woman behind the counter and making her spin around with an excited grin on her face. She was average height and slim build with short blonde hair cut into a bob that bounced when she greeted me.

" Welcome, welcome! I'm Jennifer, just ask if you need any help! " She said trying to hide just how excited she really was and it was a bit much to handle but I needed help so I'd have to suck it up.

" Um actually I read somewhere that certain flowers mean different things, is that true? " I asked.

" Yes, actually I have a guide book right here that you can look at the flowers and their meanings. " She said handing me a book from a shelf behind the register.

" What are the flowers for? A special occasion? Is a loved one ill? " She asked going from exitement to sympathy at the right parts.

" They're for my friends' graves. " I said trying not to make her uncomfortable.

" Oh I'm so sorry. " She said sincerely giving my hand a motherly pat.

" Thanks. " I said surprised I actually meant it.

" So are you new to town? " I asked wanting to know more about this spritely woman and keep the focus off of me and my dead friends.

" Oh yes, my son and I just moved here."

" How old is your son? " I asked expecting to hear and age under 10 but was surprised when she said 17.

" Wow you look way too young to have a son that age. " I told her honestly.

" Oh stop! You should meet my son! " She said trying to sound modest and failing making me chuckle.

" Thats okay I'm sure I'll meet him sometime at school. " I said.

" Then you must meet him now, so he at least knows someone and I won't have to worry so much. " She confided. How could I argue with that?

" Ok. " I surrendered.

" Oh goody I'll go get him. " She clapped her hands excitedly and went some where back in the shop while I flipped through the book on flower meanings. I skipped through the book to which flowers were in season because those were usually cheaper and two types caught my eye. Freesia symbolized innocence and thoughfulness which fit my image of Emily perfect. The second flowers were for Binx and Billy, gladiolus meant strength of character, faithfullness, honor and remembrance. I finished reading their meanings when Jennifer returned.

" This is my son Eli, Eli this is..." She paused realizing I never actually gave her my name.

" Dani. " I said taking in a tall, broody, blonde boy in a black t- shirt and jeans exposing tattooed arms and a long muscled physique.

" Dani, how pretty. " She smiled.

" It's nice to meet you. " I told him. The sight of him made my throat dry, he was so good looking.

" Dani goes to the school you start tomorrow, I wanted you to meet her before you started so you had a friendly face. " She gushed to her son.

" I met her, can I go back upstairs now? " He asked slightly whiney.

" No, " She said absent mindly like they do it all the time. " So Dani did you find any flowers you liked? " She asked me.

" Yea I was wondering if I could get one arrangement of freesia for one grave and then two arrangements of gladiolus for the other two. " I told her which got Eli's attention picked at the mention of graves.

" I'll go get those right now, Eli stay and talk to the girl. " She said giving him a pointed look that said be nice as she walked about the store gathering the flowers as we stood there awkwardly so I tried to start a conversation.

" So where did you guys move here from? " I asked him.

" New York. " He said.

" City boy huh? " I said.

" Yea, and I'm definitely not in the city anymore. " He lamented as his mom came back with armfuls of flowers that he had to help her set down on the counter before she dropped them all.

" So I got everything you wanted and I wanted to make them extra pretty because I like you so much and you're our first customer. " She blushed.

" Oh you really didn't have to. " I said.

" Nonsense, and since they're so many of them Eli is going to help you bring them to your car."

" Thats okay, I don't have a car. I walked here from school and was planning on going straight to the cemetary. I don't want to be a bother. " I told her.

" Well where is the cemetary? " She asked.

" Walking distance. " I said.

" Well Eli why don't you walk with her, learn the lay of the land. "

I can already tell there was no winning with that woman but she was so nice how could you argue?

" Yes ma'am. " He sighed.

I paid for the flowers and Eli and I were on our way.

" So where is the cemetary? " he asked me.

" Its right this way, you don't have to help me. " I told him.

" But I'm going to. " He said making me blush and trying to hide it behind the flowers I held.

We walked through the big iron gates and it lifted a weight on my chest like I was home. I led him to Billy's grave first.

" How do you know these people if they died in the 1600's? " He asked curiously.

I froze not knowing what to say. So I told the truth, sort of.

" I don't know what to tell you. " I said to him nervously.

" Fair enough. "

I put one of the bunches of flowers in front of Billy's grave, patted his headstone and walked to Emily and Thackery to put their bouqets down. I paused in front of Binx's grave holding back a years worth of tears that I didn't want to shed in front of a guy I just met. I took a few deep breaths before turning to Eli.

" I have to go to the grocery store. " I told him randomly.

" Um ok... now? " He asked.

" Yea, I need stuff so I have dinner tonight. " I said lamely.

" Well why don't you come to mine for dinner? My mom would kill me if I didn't offer. " He said.

" OK " I said surprising myself. We walked back to the florist and around the back of it up some stairs, they lived in apartment above the shop.

We ate dinner together at the table like I supposed most families do which I'm not used to.

" So tell us about your family Dani. " Jennifer spoke.

" Well I live with my parents, they work a lot so I'm alone alot of the time, my dad's a lawyer and my mom's a doctor. My brother Max lives in Boston with his girlfriend so its just me. " I shrugged.

" Have you lived here your whole life? " Eli asked me.

" No, actually I moved here about 8 years ago now, from California. " I took a drink after I finished.

" Seriously? " Jenn asked.

" Yup, we lived outside of Los Angeles. My parents moved us here because of a job oppurtunity they couldn't refuse. " I informed them wondering why I was being so open with them. When people know things about you it gives them power over you, to hurt you, like the kids in school.

" That seems like a huge adjustment. " Jennifer stated.

" Yea, it really was but Dennisons are tough. " I said trying to change the focus of the conversation.

" I should get going, as tough as I am I still don't like walking in the dark. " I told them as I stood up from the table.

" Well don't I give you a ride home. " The blonde mom offered.

" Thats okay I live close by, I can walk. " I said putting on my jacket.

" I'll walk you home. " Eli piped in earning a proud look from his mother.

" Okay. " I replied while swing my school bag on my shoulder.

Eli's mom gave me a hug goodbye, I'm beginning to realize she's a touchy feely person as she said to come by again. We started walking towards the cemetary together again because its the fastest way to get home and I liked feeling safe on hallowed ground.

" Please don't tell me you live in the cemetary. " He quipped.

" No I live around the corner, this is just the fastest way. My brother found it when we first moved here. " I said as we walked side by side.

" So are you nervous about starting at a new school? " I inquired.

" Is there a reason I should be? " He asked.

" You look tough so I don't think anyone will bother you. " I told him half joking.

" Now I'm worried. " He said.

" You'll be fine, you're nice. "

" How do you know I'm nice? " He said trying to sound macho.

" You carried my flowers to the cemetary, invited me over for dinner when you found out I'd be alone and are now walking me home, at night, through said cemetary. " I said gesturing around us.

" Thats not just nice, its chivalrous. " I complimented.

" You're wounding my ego. " He said making me laugh.

" Thats ok. I mean I guess the way I dress and my tattoos make me seem like a bad guy but growing up with just a mom makes you see people different I guess. Doesn't mean I couldn't beat someone up if I needed to. " He informed me.

" Where's your dad? " I asked.

" He split when I was born. "

" I'm sorry. "

" Its ok. So where are we going exactly? " He said looking around.

" Just around this corner here. " I said pointing ahead of us.

" As chivalrous as I am I don't think this was a good idea I don't know if I can find my way back." He admitted bashfully.

" What? " I exclaimed.

" Kidding. " he said.

" You'd make me feel awful if you couldn't make it back. " I said punching him in the arm lightly.

" Its ok really I walked around a bit up here the other day, I find cemetaries fascinating not in a creepy obsessed with death way. " He told me.

" I know what you mean.I wish I'd met them all you know? "

" Its strange how you can have something in common with someone you'll never be able to meet. "

"Exactly. Well this is it. " I said as we stopped in front of my house.

" Well I'll see you at school I guess. "

" Yea see you tomorrow, don't get lost. " I said.

" I won't. " He chuckled as he left.


End file.
